Possiblity
by Ham-Kelly
Summary: Megane has a strange dream. Maido shows up at his house. Coincidence? Yes. [MeganeXMaido [DexterXHowdy] yaoi]


_Title: _Possibility  
_Written by: _Chibi Corn Chip (Ham-Kelly)

_Rating: _K plus, for one 'swear' word and mild innuendo at the end xD  
_Pairing: _HowdyXDexter (obviously yaoi)

_A/n: _I'm tired of writing bubblegum pairing fics. D: And there's not enough Hamtaro yaoi/yuri in this fandom. So I'm just making the wooorld a better place. :3 Enjoy. Also, contains the Japanese names. xD Ah don't own Hamtaro.

…

"Mafura…"

…

"_Mafura, I think that you are the most beautiful girl in the world," a blushing Megane cried. "E-ever since I laid eyes on you, I have always been head over heels in love with you…"_

_Megane stooped down and plucked a pink flower off the ground. He handed it to her, his brick-coloured blush increasing. The flower trembled in his right hand, and one lone petal fluttered to the ground. _

"_Please accept this flower, Mafura… please accept this as… as…" the grey-haired boy trailed off, however, as he stared hard at the honey-hair coloured girl, who's face was covered by a thick black veil. Ignoring the fact that it was spring and that it was rather odd to be wearing a veil over her face, Megane smiled and shook his head. _

"_There's no need to be shy," he said softly. He lifted the veil away from her face and his eyes snapped fully open as he saw that it wasn't Mafura's face that was hidden under the veil._

_It's was Maido's. _

…

"Gahh!" cried Megane, waking up from his obscure dream with a startled look on his face. He slowly sat up, running his fingers through his hair, and wiping a bead of cold sweat off of his forehead. He frowned for a few seconds, then reached over and groped around for his glasses. Once he found them, he slipped them on and jumped out of his futon.

Megane was the type of person who took his dreams very seriously. As he slowly unbuttoned his pale blue pyjama top, the same question shot through his mind over and over again. _Why was Maido under that veil? _Megane was soon fully dressed in his school uniform, and as he straightened his red bow tie, he frowned again as a possible conclusion popped up.

_Maybe this means that Maido is going to ask Mafura to the spring festival! _He said. He nodded to himself. _Oh, Megane, you're a smart one. I'd better ask her right away before Maido does! _Megane began dashing into the kitchen, but slowed his pace down when he remembered something else. _Oh yeah… Pashmina's already going with that guy… "Sora", whoever he is. _Megane suppressed a sigh as he slid open the door leading to the kitchen.

He was immediately knocked over by something large and… stinky, Megane realized, as he saw large smears of mud sloshed all over his… once… tidy school uniform. A large, sloppy, pink tongue ran over his face several times. Megane yelled and kicked his feet until finally, the thing, which Megane now realized was a dog, was lifted off by someone who was laughing. Megane squinted up and realized it was Maido.

Maido bellowed a laugh and patted the large, crème coloured dog on the head. Megane scrambled up and glared at Maido.

"What are you doing in my house, Maido?" he snapped. Maido chuckled.

"I wanted to show you my new dog! Ain't he a cute one?"

"He's certainly a muddy one. Look what he did to my school uniform," said Megane, pulling out his sweater vest to show Maido what damage the dog had done, even if it was already obvious. Maido shrugged.

"Hey, he's friendly."

"Get out, Maido."

"Aw, Megane, school doesn't start for another half hour!"

"Yes, and I have to walk."

"So do I."

Before he knew it, Megane was seated down at his kitchen table with Maido, who was noisily slurping up food. Beside him, Maido's dog was doing the same. Megane shook his head, and Maido looked up at him.

"Wut?"

"Your eating habits are horrible."

Maido shrugged and continued to eat.

"Four eyes."

Megane narrowed his eyes.

"Hillbilly."

Maido smirked and swallowed a bite of food before choking out an insult.

"Perfection obsessed nerd who polishes his fingernails."

Megane blinked.

"You're weird."

"I win," said Maido, smiling and throwing up his arms in victory. Megane sighed and looked to the side.

"Shall we go?"

"You know that Mafura is going to the festival with Torahamu-kun, right?"

"What?" said Megane, the veins on his head sticking out. Maido laughed. Hard.

"Just kidding. She's going with that new guy, Sora."

"Oh. Yeah, I already knew that," sighed Megane, picking at a hangnail. Maido shifted in his seat across the table from Megane. "I didn't even know he liked her. He kept it pretty discreet."

Maido nodded.

"Why did you bring that up?" said Megane, slightly in a huffy manner. He poked at his un-eaten food, and looked up slightly to see that Maido looked a lot less energetic as he had before.

"I brought if up to prove that we're the only ones outta everyone at the clubhouse who doesn't have a date. It's kind of embarrassing. Actually… wait, Torahamu-kun doesn't have a date either," Maido said, smiling slightly as he said the last part. "Who would've thought?"

"Well… umm… so?" said Megane, blushing slightly as he realized that this was true.

"So…" Maido breathed, tilting his head downwards, his squinty eyes being covered with his shaggy, tan coloured hair. There was an awkward silence that followed. It was broken by the sound of Maido drumming his fingers on the table. "I-I'm saying… do you think we should take each other?"

Megane's eyes widened. He searched Maido's face for a hint of a joke, any sign that the Southern boy was kidding, that this was just another one of his totally lame jokes. But there wasn't. Maido looked totally serious, and by the time that he finally looked up with pursed eyebrows, Megane was sure that this was about the most serious that Maido had ever been.

"A… A… Are you crazy?" cried Megane, finally finding his voice, a soft pink blush forming across his cheeks. He jumped up from the table, and began pacing the kitchen in a circle. He couldn't bear to look at Maido. He was blushing now ever harder than he was during his dream this morning. "What would everyone think? What would everyone at the Clubhouse think? What would _Mafura _think? They- she'd think we were gay! She'd avoid us! She'd probably hate us! N-not saying that she's homophobic… oh, crap, what _am _I saying…

"No! Absolutely not!" concluded Megane, slamming his hand down on the table.

"Megane."

Maido had wrapped his hand around Megane's wrists at his spot on the other side of the table. Megane's eyes widened as they had in his dream, and his heart tempo quickened. Maido's buck teeth had bit down on his lip in a nervous fashion, and he stood up, leading Megane towards the door.

"C'mon… let's go," muttered Maido, letting go of Megane

"It's a possibility."

Maido turned to see a smiling Megane, who was blushing furiously. Megane gave a small laugh and scratched the back of his head. Maido's face lit up and he rushed to the door leading outside. Megane scowled and ran after him. The two boys tried to squeeze through the doorway at the same time and found themselves in the most… awkward position.

The two boys were squished together, legs entangled, noses very close to one another. Megane, who was blushing twice as hard as Maido, felt something cloudy come into view. He frowned when he realized that Maido was causing the problem.

"Maido…" he breathed, the veins on his head sticking out.

"Yes, Megane?" asked Maido sweetly, smirking.

"You're fogging up my glasses."

"So move."

"No way."

"Just do it."

"You're not getting out of here before me."

_Peck!_

Megane stumbled and fell back, his entire face the deepest shade of red ever discovered. He touched his nose in awe, not believing that Maido had _kissed_ him to get out of the door first. Maido chuckled, his blush disappearing. He stuck his tongue out, pulled down on one of his eyelids and sped out of the door, his dog on his heels.

Megane scowled and ran after the boy. Once Megane caught up with Maido, he Southern boy linked arms with him.

"So is that a yes? You'll go with me?"

"Sure," mumbled Megane, feeling his cheeks heat up again. Maido laughed and let out a "woo-hoo" sound.

"That's good tuh hear!"

"And Maido?"

"Yes?"

"What did you… _name_ that dog?" said Megane, furiously trying to brush off the mud stains with his free hand. He glanced over at Maido when he didn't reply, to see the other boy staring dreamily at the sky.

"Megane-kun."

Megane smiled as well, and clung to Maido tighter.

"I think I'm suddenly going to like hanging out with you, Maido."

"Yep… we could become tighter than Torahamu-chan's sports bra!" laughed Maido.

"That disgusting, Maido…" said Megane, sweatdropping. Maido smirked and shook his head.

"Whatever, pretty boy."

"Slob."

"Tie-wearing doofus."

"Who's the dufus, you apron-wearing knucklehead?!"

And so the insults continued as the two boys made their way towards school.

…

That's it! The end! R&R please! xD


End file.
